


Ewoyne's Pokefucking Adventure

by KalsiferSins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Female Trainer - Freeform, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Multi, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokephilia, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, male pokemon, multiple pokemon, pokephiliac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalsiferSins/pseuds/KalsiferSins
Summary: This is the story of two young trainers,in the world of pokemon, exploring more than just the land. Their adventures and finding their own kind of passion for pokemon breeding. They want to fuck them all.
Relationships: OC/Pokemon, original character/Pokemon, original trainer/pokemon
Comments: 31
Kudos: 141





	1. Our journey begins....

“Ewoyne!” a mother’s annoyed voice called out, travelling upstairs. Ewoyne stirred in her bed, her pink bangs messing in her face. She put her glasses on and looked at her small eevee alarm clock. She shot up as she saw that it was indeed way passed the time she was supposed to be up. 

“Shit!” she said, jumping out of bed and heading to her vanity, quickly getting ready. She grabbed her cell, and sighed seeing the 3 missed calls and 5 text from her best friend. Meaning he had already gone and got his first personal pokemon. They were finally able to get their own pokemon and she missed her alarm. 

She flipped her hair behind her and adjusted her glasses. She grabbed the outfit she had planned the night before. A black “school girl” skirt, pink thigh highs, a white long sleeve crop top with a heart opening in the chest, a pink bomber style jacket and a pink heart collar. She put on black eyeliner and maskara, finishing her makeup with some pink lipstick. She smiled and twirled looking at herself in the mirror. 

She grabbed a small, pink fanny pack and headed out of her room, instantly being stopped by a cold, wet nose. She looked down and saw a happy Houndoom wagging his tail at her. “Morning Cerberus!” she said, petting the pokemons head. He barked at her and pushed his nose against her crotch. She blushed slightly and couldn’t help but push against it. 

Ewoyne has always been... different towards pokemon. While her family found them either cute as a button, or a battle companion, she didn’t. She found them, alluring. More than that actually. She had found herself attracted to them, sexually. Since she could remember she always seemed to push her crotch against the dog pokemon, even when he was a houndour. It got worse after he evolved as well, seeing him bigger gave Ewoyne chills. She always hoped he’d lick her, but he never went passed nuzzling her. Yet, she still became wet every time. 

Houndoom never seemed to mind, he wagged his tail faster actually. And even when they would separate, she would notice his cock becoming unsheathed. It made her so curious, and in such a craving to taste it. But there was always a voice in the back of her head, telling her that it wasn’t a good idea. 

She sighed at houndoom barked at her. She petted his head again before scooting him aside and finally walking downstairs. Her mother was in the living room, which opened conveniently to the kitchen. “Hey mom,” Ewoyne said, catching her attention away from laundry. 

“Sweetie it’s so late! What if there are no more Pokemon available?” she said in a worried way. Ewoyne made a quick bread and butter breakfast and stuffed it in her mouth. “Are you even packed and ready?” 

“Yes mama, I’m packed. My bag is by the door,” Ewoyne chuckled. She wiped the breadcrumbs from her mouth and walked over to the front door. She could hear her mom following her, probably wanting a goodbye hug and kiss. She stepped down to the entrance and turned towards her mom. The ledge into the rest of the house always gave her mom enough height to be taller than Ewoyne’s five foot eleven inches height. 

Her mom wrapped her arms around her and kissed her face. “I can’t believe you're going.”

“Mom,” Ewoyne started, hugging her mother back,” I waited til I was 16 to go on my Pokemon journey. It’s not like I’m ten anymore.” They both knew this was going to happen. When Ewoyne was ten, her father left the family. Ewoyne decided then to stay with her mother until she was older. The professor told her before she turned 18, that way she could learn the responsibilities her parents had learned out on their adventure, so they came to the agreement that 16 was the perfect time. 

“I know that. But it’ll be weird not having you around,” her mom said, cupping her hand on her face. “If you need anything, you can call me and I’ll come running.” Ewoyne chuckled and hugged her mom tightly again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too mom. And don’t worry, I’ll keep in touch as much as possible.” Ewoyne turned back to the door, grabbing her back pack and flipping it onto her back. She knelt down and started putting her knee high sneakers on. They were pink as well, but the bottoms of them showed how much Ewoyne went outside. A lot, even during the rain. She tied the laces into a bow and hummed. “Ok, I’m off.”

“Good luck sweetie, and remember your Pokemon are your friends, love them and they will show you the same love back,” her mom waved as Ewoyne walked out the door.

Ewoyne closed it and sighed. “That’s what I’m worried about,” she muttered. She adjusted her back and fanny pack, before walking towards the town’s laboratory. As she was walking she felt her phone go off. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. 

It was her friend Phillip, so she swiped it to answer and smiled. “Yes my love?” she answered. They had always called each other pet names, since they had been close since they were eight years old. They both agreed that they only wanted the other as a friend, but that they do love each other. Just platonically. 

“Oh darling I thought you would never wake up,” she heard Phillip laugh on the other end. “You on your way yet?”

“Yeah, sorry. Guess I didn’t hear my alarm this morning,” she shook her head in disappointment to herself. “But I’m right around the corner. Any idea what Pokemon are left?” 

“No idea. The professor won’t even let me look. But!” his voice became more excited. “Your boy got a Yamask!” Ewoyne could hear him jumping in excitement on the other side. Phillip was always attracted towards ghost types, dreamt about having one since they were kids. Even tried to physically catch a Ghastly. 

“That’s amazing!” she said, excited, back. “Did you give it a nickname yet?” She looked ahead and saw the lab. Her pace quickened, eager to get her own partner. 

"Not quite yet. But I'll think of something," he replied. She could see him now. He was pacing with excitement. He was wearing a really cute outfit: a black round hat, a white, long sleeved blouse that had sleeves that were a bit puffy by the end, black suspenders that connected to black, almost bloomer shorts, black heart thigh garter belts that attached to long white school boy socks, and black combat boots. She always loved that their aesthetics went together hand in hand. She rushed over to him and basically tackled her chest into his head. She had to remember that he was only five foot tall, not to mention she wasn’t exactly small chested. But thankfully double g’s aren’t too hard. “Oh jeez woman!” 

“Sorry, keep forgetting where your head lands,” she laughs before he hugged her tightly back. When they seperated he walked around her, examining her outfit. 

“You pastel thot,” he joked, putting his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows at her.

“You say that as though you didn’t already know,” she chuckled before sticking her tongue out. “Besides, you look like you’re looking for a daddy to stuff you.” He shrugged and smirked happily. He grabbed his back and put it over his shoulder. 

“Come on, you need to figure out who your new pokemon partner is!” he grabbed her hand and they walked eagerly to the lab. Ewoyne looked around, seeing the other, younger pokemon trainers with their new partners. They all looked so happy, as though they were all made for one another. She hummed a bit, a little worried. Phillip looked back at her. “What’s wrong?”

“What if none of the pokemon like me?” she muttered looking at the ground. She was so excited but now that it was here, so many questions ran through her head. “What if i’m too...”

“Ewoyne Relhok,” Phillips hands were on her cheek, his hazel eyes staring deep into her blue. “I have known you since we were eight years old, you’ve wanted a pokemon even before then. You’re kind, loving and damnit, you’re a lot of fun to be around. If there isn’t at least one pokemon out there that doesn’t like you, then hell has finally frozen over and everything we know is a lie.” Ewoyne smiled a bit and chuckled. “Besides have you seen yourself? I bet we could tie you to a tree and something would love you.” 

Ewoyne rolled her eyes and stared at him. Phillip already knew about her feeling towards pokemon, in fact he was the only one that knew. It helped that he felt the same way, seeing them as more worthy of that kind of skinship than humans are. She pushed his hands off and took a deep breath. She nodded and started walking back to the lab, holding his hand tightly. 

When they got inside the professor was writing down something on his clipboard. Ewoyne opened her mouth to say something before he cut her off. “Missed the alarm?” Ewoyne swallowed and nodded, looking back down at the ground. The professor laughed and shook his head. “No worries young Ewoyne,” he put his clipboard down and looked at her. “Lucky for you I still have three pokemon left.” She looked back up at him, an excited gleam in her eyes. HE looked at Phillip and showed him a chair. “Afraid this is a private affair, please wait here Phillip.” 

Phillip squeezed her hand and nodded. He sat down straight and grabbed his pokeball. He released his Yamask and smiled at it. He stared at it a bit before spouting “Masky!” ELwoyne chuckled and then followed the professor to a room.    
  


Three pokeballs sat on a table, a spotlight shining on each of them. “Alright, I won’t tell you who is in what,” he said. She looked at him and blinked. “Can’t have a biased choice now can we?” She looked back at the pokeballs and swallowed deeply once again. She walked to the pokeballs and looked at them. They didn’t show any differences off the bat, which didn’t help. But somehow she was drawn to the one on the left. It seemed to call out to her almost. 

She picked it up and looked back at the professor. HE tilted his head and waved his hand for her to let it out. She took a deep breath and threw the pokeball into the air. A red light popped out and shot to the ground. As it cleared she could see it. A small Mudkip, looking around. She knelt down and cleared her throat. “Hello there.” 

The mudkip turned to her and it seemed to smile. “My name is Ewoyne,” she reached her hand out but before she knew it the mudkip was in her chest hugging her tightly. She teared up and laughed. “Nice to meet you too..” She picked him up and studied it. “Tsunami.” The mudkip let out an excited cry. She laughed and hugged him tightly. 


	2. On their own...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trainers make their way out to the first route, and going so well.

Ewoyne walked out back to Phillip, holding Tsunami in her arms. When Phillip and Masky saw her they both seemed to light up. Phillip jumped up and shot over to her, Masky following him closely. “You got a Mudkip?” he asked, shaking the small pokemon’s paw.   
“Sure did!” she replied before rubbing their faces together. “His name is Tsunami.” the small mudkip cooed at the name and gained that smile again. The professor followed her out and cleared his throat.  
“Now then you two,” he began. The two trainers and their pokemon looked at him, giving him their full attention. “Now is when your journey will begin, meaning you will only have your pokemon, and each other to rely on.” They all nodded. He chuckled and handed them both a pokedex. “This is your pokedex, it will keep track of both where you are and the pokemon you encounter. Keep it close, it will be your only guide.”   
Ewoyne opened the pokedex, letting it scan Tsunami first. It gave her everything about him, from his favourite food to even the moves he could learn later on. He cooed at her, so she showed him too, his jaw dropping in amazement. She closed it after a bit and put it in her fanny pack with her free hand. Thankfully Tsunami got the que that it was a bit difficult to hold him, so he crawled up to her shoulder and held lightly onto the back of her pink hair.   
“Now obviously this also means you’ll want to catch more pokemon, so...” he reached into a drawer and pulled out two small bags. “These hold ten pokeballs for each of you. You are able to buy more, though I’d try to be reasonable with money.” The trainers both took a bag, Ewoyne pouring the small balls into her fanny pack as well. Good thing she brought it, otherwise she probably wouldn’t have room. Probably best for Tsunami to just stay out with her. “Now about battling..”  
“Uhm Professor,” Ewoyne started. “I actually don’t want to battle my pokemon.” The professor’s face turned into a confused expression, staring at her. “I’m going on my pokemon adventure to learn responsibilities and to meet new friends.” She looked to Phillip to reassurance. He smiled and nodded.   
“I don’t really want to battle anyone either,” Phillip shrugged. “I’m not going to continually put my pokemon through that.” The professor was about to say something but Phillip put his hand up. “And we know that battling isn’t cruel or anything. But it’s just not something we’re interested in. Now contests, maybe.” Ewoyne rolled her eyes and giggled. The professor tapped his foot and hummed as he rubbed his hand on his jaw.  
“I suppose that makes some sense,” he looked at the two trainers and took a deep breath. He then clapped his hands and smiled. “Well then! I don’t really have much more to give you. You’re ready.” The two seemed to glow as the professor walked them out. “Keep an eye out for dangerous or aggressive pokemon. Your partners will let you know about any danger.” They nodded to him, really looking forward to their journey. “Remember to eat well, find shelter when you can, pokemon centers always have some rooms.”   
The sun seemed to shine brighter when they walked out. “I wish you both good luck,” he said hugging them both tightly. He looked at Masky and Tsunami. “Take care of them.” The pokemon cooed happily at the professor. He smiled and nudged the trainers on, and with no hesitation, there they went.   
They couldn’t walk fast enough to the tall grass trail. Something they had both waited for, for so long, finally in their grasps. “Oh man I can’t wait to see all the ghost pokemon!” Masky cooed and flew around Phillip with excitement. “Plus think of all the water pokemon!”  
“Yeah,” Ewoyne responded, “honestly, I’m excited for any pokemon that wants to befriend us.” She felt Tsunami move a bit, so she held out her hand and he crawled over to it. He cuddled himself against her chest and cooed at her. She rubbed his face before picking him up a bit and kissing his cheek. His small orange cheeks were softer than she anticipated.   
“Oh yeah!” Phillip agreed. They got to the start of the path and both took a deep breath. Phillip reached out and touched the grass. Growing up the town always enforced if you didn’t have a pokemon, then it was too dangerous to walk the path. Ewoyne swallowed and started to walk on the path, Phillip following her in.   
The grass was thick and tall, most likely hiding other pokemon and their homes. They looked around, at the path, the trees, everything. This was new, unknown to them, and thrilling. Ewoyne could feel her heart beating rapidly, like it was going to burst from her chest. She could hear rustling, chirping, a whole new world welcoming them into it. She looked at Phillip, a giant smile plastered on his face before he started running further into the path.  
She laughed and put Tsunami on her shoulders before running after him. The grass tickled her exposed skin above her socks, her glasses pushing against her face, and she could feel Tsunami holding tightly on her pink waves. It didn’t bother her, nothing did. She waited 16 years for this day, nothing could go wrong.   
When she finally caught up with Phillip he had laid down in the grass and was glowing almost as bright as the sun itself. “We’re doing it Ewoyne, after all these years, we are actually on our own adventure.” Masky cuddled up next to his chest, nuzzling him happily. He petted his pokemon and hummed. Tsunami took the opportunity and crawled back down into her lap.   
“I can’t thank you enoughPhillip,” Ewoyne said gently. He looked over at her and she smiled. “I know you didn’t have to wait this long.” He touched her hand and rubbed it.  
“Like I was going to leave my best friend, by herself, and go on alone. I promised you we would do this together and nothing was stopping that.” Ewoyne smiled and shook her head. They were kids when they made that promise, and it always surprised her how serious he took it. “Besides, if I did go by myself, it’d be boring.” He laid back down. Crossing his arms behind his head.   
“Wow,” Ewoyne said with a joking tone, “using me for entertainment. I thought I was special.” Phillip looked at her with an eyebrow raised and rolled his eyes.  
“Sorry baby,” he rolled onto his side to face her, “I don’t have a thing for humans, especially thots.” Ewoyne stuck her tongue out at him and smirked. “Two bitches don’t make a dom.” They both broke out in laughter.  
Suddenly Tsunami stood up and yelled out. The trainers looked at him and then at the direction he was looking. The tall grass was rustling and they could hear some growls. “Dibs!” Ewoyne yelled out first, standing up and pulling a pokeball out of her fanny pack.   
“Damnit!” Phillip said also standing to his feet. Tsunami looked back at Ewoyne, who nodded at him. Time to expand their team. “I hope it’s a bug.”  
“Don’t be rude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So goals of this story will be to post every day, or every other day. Thank you again for reading and I hope you continue to read this little story of mine.


	3. Expanding

Ewoyne could see blond fur peeking through the grass and she could feel her heart start to pound once again. Tsunami cooed, catching the other pokemon’s attention. A medium sized growlithe emerged from the grass, tilting its head at the trainer. Ewoyne could hear Phiilip gasping. Tsunami took a protective stance and huff. Ewoyne grabbed an empty pokeball and got it ready. The growlithe wagged its tail and barked. He lowered his front feet in a playing stance and barked again. He was more lively than Cerberus was when he was younger.

“Tsunami, tackle!” Tsunami called out and tackled the growlithe. He made contact, shoving the dog pokemon back a bit. He shook his head, giving Ewoyne the perfect opening. She through her pokeball out, making contact on his forehead. A red light absorbed the growlithe and then began the waiting game. One rattle, two rattles, time basically standing still. Finally, the third rattle and the light binging. 

Ewoyne jumped up excited. “Tsunami we did it!” She scooped the small pokemon up in her arms and spinning around with him. He cooed and buried his face in her chest, nuzzling her. She blushed a bit, shook her head and then kissed his cheek again. She carried him over to the pokeball and squatted down. Tsunami jumped onto the ground as Ewoyne picked it up. “I can’t believe you actually caught it,” Phillip said walking up to her. 

“Me too,” she said, throwing the pokeball up and catching it. “But since I did he might as well be apart of the journey right?” She tossed the pokeball up, the red light shooting out. As growlithe appeared he shook his fur again and wagged his tail at Ewoyne. “Hey there boy,” she smiled, putting her hand out. Growlithe sniffed her and rubbed his head against her hand. She studied him for a moment and snaped her fingers. “Apollo!” he tilted his head at her. 

“Apollo? The mythology god?” Phillip asked, squatting down next to her, letting his hand out as well. 

“Yeah! He controlled the sun!” she scratched behind his ear. “And his fur reminds me of the sun so, Apollo.” Growlithe back excited. “Apollo it is then.” Apollo jumped around a bit then turned to Tsunami. They sniffed each other a bit and cooed at each other. They seemed to already be hitting it off. Ewoyne rubbed both their cheeks. “Look at you two, already becoming friends!” They cooed at her, smiles seemingly on their faces. 

“Man I wanna catch a pokemon!” Phillip pouted. Masky nuzzled him, trying to cheer him up. It was surprising how close they were already. Since they were kids, they had been told that ghost pokemon were more independent than other pokemon. Believed to not want to stay with their trainer as much as possible. Yet, Masky seemed the opposite. He stayed close to Phillip and apparently loved to nuzzle against him.

“I’m sure you will soon,” She said, standing back up. “Come on, might as well start walking to the next town. That way we can find a nice place to sleep for the night.” She brushed some dirt off her knees and adjusted her bags again. Phillip sighed and stood up with her. He adjusted his hat and bag, before kissing Masky’s mask and smiling. 

They walked for a bit, talking and watching the three pokemon play with each other. Phillip almost caught an abra, but sadly teleported away. It bummed him out a lot, but Ewoyne kept encouraging him. Eventually they did end up at the town.

It was bigger than their town, with bigger buildings. It seemed to be more advance with the buildings. They seemed electronic and had lights all over them. It was its own kind of beautiful. They stared at the different buildings as they walked, their pokemon staying close by. Tsunami had even climbed up to Ewoyne’s shoulder. 

Phillip had stopped them and pulled out his map. “We should figure out where the Poke-Center is.” He started reading the map, biting his lip slightly. Ewoyne looked over her map as well. But honestly, she was looking at shops, cafes, everything the new area had to offer. Apollo sat on her feet, looking up at her. 

“Good boy,” Ewoyne said smiling and scratching Apollo’s head. Tsunami hummed at her, making her chuckle and nuzzled his face against hers. “Oh they have an aquarium!”

“Ewoyne, that’s not a poke-center.” Phillip chuckled. He folded his map up and looked up at her. “I found it anyway, looks like it’s a few blocks away.” Ewoyne blushed and folded hers. “Oh and by the way, we are so hitting up that cafe tonight.” He pointed next to them. Ewoyne looked up and saw a glowing sign, with a lit up eevee, waving welcome sign. Ewoyne wiggled a bit with excitement, make Phillip put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “Have to get a place to stay tonight first.” 

Suddenly Apollo’s ears perked up in alert. Ewoyne could feel his tail wagging against her feet. She looked down and could see he was staring at something. “What is it boy?” Tsunami patted her shoulder, cooing at her now. “What’s up with you two?” She looked up, Phillip following her action. Masky then flew towards a pole, circling it.

“ Masky?” he asked walking towards his pokemon. When he got to him he noticed something. “Oh...” he knelt down and held his hand out. Ewoyne was about to walk to him before he put his hand out to tell her to stop. He looked at her and mouthed ‘stay there’. She nodded and he turned back. “Were you following us little one?” Ewoyne tried to see what he was talking to, but she couldn’t. What were the point of glasses if they didn’t have x-ray vision?

Then she saw a light green muzzle sniff Phillip. Apollo wagged his tail faster. Then it came out, a beautiful LEafeon, climbing into Phillip’s arms. He picked her up and walked back over to Ewoyne. Apollo started sniffing the air around her. “She has a collar,” Phillip said. Leafeon seemed to nuzzle close to him and whimper. 

“We should get...” Ewoyne looked a bit and cleared her throat. “Her, to the poke-center. Maybe they can find her owner.” Phillip nodded and adjusted how he was holding her, placing his arms under her. “Lead the way.” 

Phillip started walking again, holding a quick pace. Ewoyne clapped her hand against her thigh, catching Apollo’s attention and followed him. With the pace they were going it didn’t take them long to actually get to the Poke-Center. Ewoyne looked around, trying to see if there were any concerned trainers calling out for leafeon, but sadly to no avail. They even passed a city board, but there was no missing pokemon posters. 

When they got inside, they ignored everything going on and went up to the counter immediately. “Excuse me,” Phillip spoke with a worried voice. The nurse turned around and smiled at first, until she saw the leafeon.

“Oh my goodness!” she came around the counter and reached out for the leafeon. She rubbed her face gently and examined her eyes. “When’s the last time she’s been fed?” she asked, looking at the trainers. 

“We don’t know,” Ewoyne replied. The nurse looked at them confused now. 

“She was following us,” Phillip said. The leafeon looked at him and nuzzled against his chest. “She still has her collar, is there any way to find her trainer?” 

The nurse looked at the collar and read it carefully. “Well apparently her name is angel.” Leafeon’s ears perked over at the nurse and she blinked. The nurse smiled and scratched her chin. “There’s a phone number we can call.” Phillip nodded. “Come to the back,” she said, waving at them to follow her. 

They did so, their pokemon sticking close. When they got to the back the nurse got quickly to making the four pokemon some food. As soon as she set the bowls down they all went for them, Phillip and Ewoyne helping Angel and Tsunami down. 

The nurse took off Angel’s collar and walked to the wall phone. Ewoyne and Phillip watched nervously as they heard the phone ring on the other side. Then a click.

“Hello?” the nurse’s voice was gentle, and welcoming. “Yes this is Nurse Joy at the Poke-Center of-” the person on the other line seemed to cut her off. She swallowed and played with the phone cord. “Well, sir, I was calling to tell you that we have Angel here and-” She became flushed, and her expression seemed hurt. “But sir, please reconsider!” Then loud beeps played, followed by her hanging the phone up and staring at the floor. 

“Nurse Joy?” Phillip spoke nervously. She looked at the trainers and folded her hands. “What’s the matter?”

“He...” she took a deep breath. “Seems he no longer wishes to take responsibility for Angel.” Ewoyne’s jaw dropped, followed by her covering her mouth. She looked at Phillip. 

He looked furious. His eyes shined a kind of hatred Ewoyne wasn’t used to seeing. He was clenching his fists, and grinding his teeth. His brows frowned, making wrinkles on the bridge of his nose.

“He’s abandoning her?” his low voice seemed to growl out. 

“I’m afraid so.”


	4. New friends and new situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get steamy

Phillip stood up and reached his hand out. “Can I see that collar miss?” he was speaking calmly but his fist was shaking. Ewoyne grabbed his arm. He looked down at her, his eyes were still full of rage. “I’m fine.” She squeezed a bit, worried. 

He took a deep inhale and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was looking at Angel. “What will happen to her?” he asked, softly. Angel had finished eating, now she was cooing and playing with the other three pokemon. He smiled gently, seeing her being a little bit more lively. 

“I’m afraid she will be put in the adoption center down the street,” the nurse sighed, sounding defeated. “Though without her pokeball and already being an evolution, her adoption chances are slim.” Ewoyne looked at Phillip once more. He looked hurt. He never liked people abandoning their pokemon. 

When they were kids, Phillip had found a young skitty, no older than two weeks, left in a box. It was cold, scared, and confused. Phillip had taken it in and took care of it for weeks. But one day the trainer returned. He seemed so relieved to see skitty again, so Phillip gave skitty back. Hesitantly.The trainer has disappeared for a bit, making Phillip hope that the skitty was ok. As adults they know better now.

The trainer had taken the skitty back, using it as bait to train other pokemon in a fighting ring. When the police found out, it was already too late, for skitty and many other young pokemon. The act sickened Phillip, that was the day he swore off pokemon fighting. 

“What if we take her?” Phillip’s words caught Ewoyne off guard a bit. Apparently it caught the nurse too. She looked at him a bit shocked. Phillip kneeled down to Angel and smiled. She instantly nuzzled him, almost purring as she did so. 

“Well she does seem to have a liking for you,” the nurse chuckled warmly. “And her trainer did make it seem like he wasn’t coming back.” She tapped her finger on her cheek. “Are you sure? She doesn’t have her pokeball.” 

“We won’t need it,” Ewoyne spoke up. The nurse looked at her, tilting her head a bit. “We don’t keep our pokemon in their pokeballs anyway.” Tsunami waddled over to her, and climbed up her leg. “We trust them to stay close.” 

“But Angel had a prior trainer,” the nurse added.

“Didn’t seem to stop her from following us.” Phillip pet Angels cheek and kissed her forehead. Angel was now fully purring, a sweet smile on her face. “I think she won’t wander too far.” He cupped her face and made the pokemon look at him. “How about it Angel? Wanna join us on our journey?” The leafeon seemed to glow with happiness, her tail wagging with excitement. 

The nurse giggled and clapped her hands. “It’s official then!” Phillip looked over to her and nodded. She looked over at the window and hummed. “Would you two like a room for you and your pokemon?” She asked. Ewoyne and Phillip nodded. “Excellent! We should have a room that connects to a bath, seems like it's been a bit since Angel actually bathed.” The trainers were thankful, even tipping the nurse about twenty dollars. She rejected the thought at first, but eventually gave into their convincing ways. 

When the trainers finally got into their room, Ewoyne flopped on the bed and sighed. Phillip looked around and hummed a bit. “Looks like that’s the only bed.” They looked at each other and shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first sleep over.” Ewoyne always felt comfortable around him, knowing there were no romantic feelings between them. They had shared rooms together for ages due to sleep overs and camping trips. 

Apollo jumped up and laid his head on Ewoyne’s stomach. She scratched his nose and closed her eyes a bit. “Hey!” Phillip snapped his fingers at her, making her eyes shot open. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you take Tsunami and Apollo to the bath first?” 

“You sure?” Ewoyne asked, shifting up, making Apollo whine and raise his head. “I don’t mind if you go first.”

“Excuse me? You’re the one with a super fluffy growlithe. You know a pokemon covered in thick fur?” Ewoyne looked at Apollo. Phillip had a point, Apollo was a super fluffy, hairy, slobbery pokemon. “Go ahead, it's all yours.” 

Ewoyne smiled and stood back up. She threw her jacket on the bed and picked Tsunami up and patted her leg for Apollo to follow. Tsunami mimicked her, making her chuckle. “Ok, I’ll try to be quick.” 

“Woman just take yPhillip shook his head, setting his bag down, and digging through it for pajamas. “Don’t forget clothes. “

“I have underwear.”

“Thot.”

“Twink.” They both laughed. But Ewoyne did kneel down and dig through her bag that she had thrown onto the ground. She pulled out a long t-shirt and a towel. “Ok, be back soon.” Phillip waved her off as she walked into the bathroom. 

It was a semi-large room. Tiled white floors, soft blue walls, and a large, sit-in tub, a standing sink, and an end table sitting next to it. Ewoyne gasped at the size of the tub. It was bigger than any tub she had ever seen. Next to it was a rinse shower, which made sense to Ewoyne. She never thought baths should be used to clean, but to relax the body. 

She placed her night shirt and towel on the table and looked at the two pokemon, blushing slightly. She never got undressed in front of pokemon, not even Cerberus. She always feared it would either scare the pokemon, or peek her curiosity to a point she couldn’t control it. 

She took a deep breath and just started. She took her glasses off and placed them on the table with her shirt, and towel. She untied her shoes and slipped them and her socks off. Apollo walked to them and sniffed them, before looking back at her. She swallowed as she slid her hands under her skirt and slipped her panties down and off. Tsunami now approached the clothing. He sniffed her underwear, and it seemed as though his pupils dilated. He cooed at her, sitting close to her. 

‘Might as well enjoy it,’ she thought to herself. Her heart was racing as her hands slid down her chest, stopping at the end of her shirt. She slowly pulled it up, watching the pokemon, hoping for some reaction. Apollo had tilted his head at her, but other than that, neither had moved. When her shirt was off, she rubbed the outside of her bra, aware how perked her nipples were. She wondered what it would be like to have them sucked on. 

She shuffled the skirt off, exposing how much she was dripping. She saw Apollo’s nose sniff the air, and how he licked his lips. ‘Was that for me?’ she thought again. She couldn’t tell if her imagination was just getting to her or not. She shook her head and started unhooking her bra. As she dropped it off her arms, her large breasts finally felt free. Her light brown nipples were beyond perked. They were begging to be sucked, touched, pulled, anything, craving attention. She took a deep breath and walked to the tub.

She stuck her ass out purposely as she reached to turn the hot water on. Then she could hear it. Sniffing, walking. One of the pokemon was walking over to her. She ignored the need to turn and look. But when she felt the pokemon’s breath, she didn’t need to. It was hot, almost as though it was steam. He heart fe;t like it was going to burst out of her chest. A cold nose rubbed against her pussy, making her bite her lip with anticipation. She pushed back slightly, hearing Tsunami walking under her now. She looked down at him and smiled eagerly. 

Tsunami rubbed against her tits, his cheeks poking her. She moved a bit once more, making it so her nipples were directly in front of Tsunami’s face. She could see him tilt his head and sniff a bit. She sighed a bit disappointed. ‘Obviously this wouldn’t work.’ Or so she thought.

A cool, wet, slick tongue seemed to lick her right nipple. Quickly followed by it being sucked into Tsunami’s mouth. She covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from making too much noise. His mouth was so cool, making her nipple harden. It was like it was being sucked and swirled by water. “G-good boy,” she stuttered. She reached down and pet Tsunami’s head. Shivers were going straight to her pussy, she could even smell herself now. The room was starting to smell like there was a bitch in heat inside of it. And she wasn’t the only one, 

A hot, slimy sensation licked the outside of her pussy, making whatever sanity she had left, leave her and jump out her mental window. “Oh gods....”


	5. First Experiences

She couldn’t move, finally a pleasure she had craved, was finally happening. Apollo’s tongue was exploring her pussy, licking against her walls, and flicking her pussy quickly. Shivers went throughout Ewoyne’s body. Her cool nipple being tugged and sucked, while her pussy felt as though it was dripping with both cum and sweat. 

Her knees started to hurt a bit, so she pulled herself away, turning the water off and sitting against the tub. Tsunami and Apollo stared at her, both seeming to be panting. She reached down and spread her pussy, teasing them. “It’s ok,” she said, her face blushing a hot red. “Good boys.” 

Tsunami walked to her first, nuzzling his face against her breast. She chuckled, finally realizing why he went directly to them so much. His cool tongue licked from the bottom of her left tit, straight to her erect nipple. Her eyes rolled back, a finger rubbing her wet cunt. She bit her bottom lip and hummed out in pleasure. Tsunami looked up at her and tilted his head. “That feels really good Tsunami. See?” She pulled the hand she was just fingering herself with up to the mudkip’s face. It was dripping with a semi white cum, the scent radiating off it. “This is what it does to me.” 

Tsunami sniffed the liquid and cooed, before licking it. His eyes seemed to dilate even more, making his eyes look almost black. He moved his attention back down to her nipples and licked it. “Here,” she pressed her tits together, making the hard nipples rub against one another. Tsunami didn’t hesitate, in a quick motion his small paws were cupping the sides of her large breasts, and he was licking and suckibng her nipples with full force. She couldn’t catch the moan entirely as it escaped from her mouth. 

Her legs were trembling, she could feel the floor beneath her starting to gain a puddle. With eyes half open she looked over at Apollo. His mouth was dripping with drool, tongue sticking out and he was panting. “You want some too?” she smirked, opening her legs as much as they could. Apollo’s tail wagged as he stood up and walked to her. She shuffled down a bit and raised her hips slightly. A slight whine came from her, practically begging him to start eating her again. 

A low growl came from Apollo as one of his paws pinned Ewoyne’s left thigh down. She tried to look at him as much as she could, only to be met with his eyes screaming ‘claim’. She gasped as she felt his teeth brush against her hard clit. His tongue licked the outer lip as a welcome, before plunging inside her once more. It was as though the fire from within him was trying to travel to her own. Between the heat and cool sensations, her body didn’t know what to do besides spasm. 

Then Tsunami stopped. Ewoyne was gasping but looked at her chest where the water pokemon was. He was looking down at himself, cooing and shivering. “What is it boy?” He let her tits go, letting them flap down, exposing his sheathed cock poking out. ‘He’s turned on?’ she thought. She raised her hand and rubbed it gently with her index finger. Tsunami cooed and thrusted a bit against her finger. She blushed more and picked the small pokemon up. Apollo’s ears perked, but he didn’t seem to be bothered as he continued to let his tongue lick around. 

Ewoyne kissed Tsunami’s lips and smiled. He looked slightly worried at her before she licked her tongue on the erection. It didn’t necessarily have a taste, it was sort of sweet but nothing to stand out. Tsunami called out, before thrusting into her mouth more. She looked at him and watched as she started to suck him with all her might. She could feel her own cum building from the act, not to mention, see as Tsunami himself got close. ‘Too bad he isn’t big yet.’ She ran her tongue up and down the slick boner as she sucked, focusing most of her attention on the tip. 

Then something unexpected happened. She felt both of Apollo’s paws pinning her legs down, and he pulled his tongue out of her. She slowed her sucking down, moving one of her hands down to spread herself again. She wanted more and couldn’t understand why Apollo stopped in the first place. Then she felt it. There was something hard and hot being pressed against her pussy as Apollo moved. And it wasn’t his tongue, it was throbbing. She shook as anticipation, nervousness, and lust took over her body. But before she could even more a finger, he had slipped inside. 

Her eyes widened and she moaned, it sends vibrations onto Tsunami’s cock. It was the perfect thing to send the water pokemon over the edge. A cooling cum shot into her throat as he held onto her hair. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the cum flowing down her throat, and the other pokemon’s cock starting to fill her virgin hole. She couldn’t tell if it was cum or virginal blood seeping out of her. But she didn’t care. She was on cloud nine. 

Tsunami pulled himself out and panted. He nuzzled her as she moaned, her heart racing. “G-good boy! Yes,” she moaned, trying to still be as quiet as possible. Tsunami climbed up her body and into the tub, beginning to swim in the now lukewarm water.

Ewoyne pet Apollo’s fur, hearing him pant with excitement. He was throbbing inside her as he thrusted. It was thicker around the tip of his cock, and slimmer towards the base. But she knew that wasn’t the end of it. In fact, she could feel it, that hard, throbbing knot slapping against the outside of her pussy. She was nervous about if it would even fit inside her, his cock had already filled her cunt to the brim. 

But Apollo didn’t care. He was going as hard as his small, fluffy body would let him go. Steam was coming out of his nose, and Ewoyne swore she could see a small fire in his mouth. She pressed her breasts together again, pulling on her own nipples in a desperate attempt to get him more excited. And it seemed to work. He growled loudly, starting to nurse on her nipples, nibbling as he sucked. Ewoyne forgot about being quiet as she moaned loudly, her cum shooting against Apollo’s cock. He wrapped his paws around her, gripping her close as he finally pierced his knot inside her. A sharp pain spread through her body, a soundless gasp escaping as she tried to scream out. 

If Ewoyne thought that his cock and tongue were hot, his cum was fire. It burned its way deep inside her, making her well aware with has much there was, and how much made it actually to her womb. She panted, tears coming from her eyes, drool flowing out of her mouth. Apollo laid on her, his tongue sticking out and a smile seemingly on her face. She scratched his nose and weakly spoke, “That... was better than anything I’ve ever imagined.” He barked at her, his tail wagging for a moment, but he seemed too tired to keep it going.

Ewoyne chuckled and tried to separate from Apollo but he seemed to be stuck inside her still. She swallowed nervously and forcible tried to pull him out. However any inch she tried to pull out, a sharp, excruciating pain shot through her body. And by the sound of Apollo whining, she wasn’t the only one it was hurting. “Oh shit...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, sorry! Pokemon Shield is taking over my life but i finally got this bad boy done. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Aftermath

Ewoyne’s heart was racing with every second passing. She looked back at Apollo. His tongue sticking out as he panted. He turned around, his knot slightly dragging him with her. She gasped and clung to the floor as much as she could. Tsunami looked at her with his head slightly tilted. He licked the side of his face and called out to her. She reached over and rubbed his face. “You did amazing too Tsunami.”

Ewoyne took a deep breath and tried to pull Apollo out again, but when that sharp pain shot through her body she knew she couldn’t. She groaned and tapped her finger on the floor, trying to think of something. She thought about calling her friend in the other room, but the room was locked, right? She tilted her head up, squinted, and her eyes widened as she realised, no it wasn’t. “Shiiiiit” she muttered to herself. She rubbed her face and then looked around. “There has to be a way to get out of this,” she continued to mutter. She didn’t want to hurt herself, or even more importantly Apollo. 

She wasn’t sure how long knots even lasted. Whether it was different for different pokemon. She didn’t even know the probability of getting pregnant. She groaned again, curing herself. Out of all the years of being curious, she never once did research. Pathetic. 

She noticed Apollo’s ears perk up by the sound of movement and she froze, trying to stay quiet. “Ewoyne?” Oh great. Phillip was outside the door, now knocking. “You done yet? I need to get my pokemon clean too you know?” She laughed nervously, knowing Apollo hadn’t gotten wet from anything other than her. 

“Oh well, it might...” she looked down, still locked, “be a little bit.” She looked at her pokemon and tried to scoot up, making Apollo whine. 

“Whoa, Ewoyne was that Apollo?” she heard Phillip ask, a bit concerned. She heard the doorknob start to turn. 

“H-he’s fine!” She called out, trying to pull some more. Apollo howled this time. Which means there was no stopping the door from swinging open. She and Phillip locked eyes. HE looked down and then back at her, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Finally gave in huh?” he asked, a smirk on his face. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “How long have you been stuck?”

“Ten, 15 minutes. I think?” she answered, looking down again at Apollo. Phillip walked up to him and ruffled his fur. Apollo wagged his tail and barked at him. Good to know he was still friendly. 

“You know he’ll probably get excited in public right?” Phillip asked, now next to Ewoyne. He looked at Tsunami, who was hanging on the edge of the tub. “They both probably will be.” 

“I’ll deal with that then,” she pouted at Phillip. “Everytime I try to pull him out, it hurts both of us.” Phillip raised an eyebrow to her and knelt down. 

“You’re telling me, after years and years of fantasizing and craving this,” he motioned his hand to her knotted pussy, “you didn’t do any research? At All?!” Ewoyne gave an innocent smile and shrugged. Phillip slapped his face and rolled his eyes. “Ewoyne.” 

“What? My mom and I shared the computer! It was too risky!” She pouted more and laid back on the ground. “Besides I never thought this would happen. I always thought it would only be a fantasy!” 

“Well lucky for you,” Phillip pulled his phone out and looked at her. “They have this magic thing called ‘Smart Phones’. And the only one with you now is me, you know, another trainer that wanted to fuck his pokemon.” Ewoyne looked up at Phillip, faking to tear up with hope. He rolled his eyes and chuckled at her before looking into his phone. He typed a bit and then scrolled a little. “According to this a growlithes knot can stay hard for about 30 minutes. Pulling it out forcibly can result in serious damage, for both ends.” 

Ewoyne sighed. “At least that means only 15 more minutes.” She closed her eyes and smiled in relief. 

“Does it hurt?” Phillip asked, poking her forehead.

“It did at first, but,” she rubbed her pelvis. “It was so hot, I thought my insides caught on fire.” Phillip nudged her and shook his head.

“ Better than you imagine huh?” he asked, standing back up. Ewoyne nodded and watched him walk towards the door frame. She saw Angel walk in and sniff around. She cooed up at Phillip before looking over to Ewoyne. Apollo let out a low growl and barked at her, making her cower behind Phillip. 

“Apollo!” Ewoyne snapped at him. He looked back at her, his goofy face still as silly and happy as ever. “What was that about?”

“His mate is in a vulnerable state,” Phillip petted Angel’s head gently, leaning down and kissing her forehead. “He’s probably trying to protect you.” Ewoyne shook her head. 

“He doesn't need to protect me,” She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. “He will have to share me with my other pokemon.” 

“Wow, not going to stop with just one huh?” Phillip chuckled as Ewoyne flipped him off. Thankfully for the time remaining, Phillip stuck around, making sure neither of them tried to pull apart too early. He didn’t ask much. Which at first surprised Ewoyne, but she soon realised he would want to experience it himself. 

When the knot finally deswelled, Apollo got up and turned to Ewoyne. He sniffed her pussy, making her blush and gasp, before pushing his face down. “Easy boy, not sure I could go another round at the moment.” Phillip laughed and shook his head. 

“Well now that you’re separated, mind if we take a bath now?” He said, Angel and Masky now right by him. Ewoyne sighed and picked Tsunami up from the water. He climbed up to her shoulder and held on as she emptied the tub of the now cold water. 

“There you go,” Ewoyne said, walking to and grabbing her clothes and glasses. “All yours.” She winked at him as she walked out, Apollo right behind her. She heard the door shut behind her as she walked out to the bedroom area. She threw her clothes into her backpack and pulled out an extra tshirt to throw on. 

She looked at her pokemon and patted the bed. Apollo jumped up, followed by Tsunami climbing down her shoulder. “Ok boy,” she sat across from them and crossed her legs. “We need to lay down some ground rules.” Tsunami kept his full attention on her, but Apollo kept sniffing around her. She crossed her legs tighter and coughed. “How about.. For everything good thing you do, you get a reward?” Tsunami called out to her confused. “Like if we are in town and you’re good, we can redo what we just did. Or if you’re welcoming and friendly,” she ruffled Apollo’s face. 

“But!” her voice got more stern, making both of them perk into attention. “If you growl at a friendly pokemon, or start doing anything without permission, you get in trouble.” She frowned her eyebrows and glared them both down. “Meaning you go back in your pokeballs.” The pokemon both whined, which hopefully meant they understood. Apollo laid down still sniffing, but his ears were down submissively. Ewoyne chuckled and unfolded her legs. “Only for clean up ok?” She asked with a smile on her face. He seemed to light up and barked at her. He crawled to her and started licking her pussy again. She looked at Tsunami as he crawled over too. She spread her legs a bit wider, letting both her tongue start to clean her up. 

She bit her lip and moaned out a bit, but before she could enjoy it too much they both licked their lips and laid down. Right, just clean up. She picked Tsunami up and laid him by her head, Apollo laying in her arms. “Good boys.” She closed her eyes, slowly slipping into sweet unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the delay but WE'RE BACK TO THE STORY   
Hope you all enjoy! More to come!!


	7. Avert your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry this chapter is a bit short, because im starting another story woo!

Thankfully when Ewoyne lived at home, Cerburus would usually sleep with her. Which meant she was used to a fire pokemon laying next to her. They were surprisingly not too hot, but still enough to keep you pretty comfortable at night. Though having a water pokemon by her face was something new. It kept the air and pillow around him rather cool, making it feel like she had put her face into a refrigerator.

When she woke up the next morning however they were both gone. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her glasses. She looked around for them, but the only thing she could see was Phillip next to her, holding Angel close to his chest, and masky also laying by his head. She kicked her side of the blanket up and looked around the room, not being able to find them. “Tsunami? Apollo?” she called out to them. Then she heard a knock, making her gasp from a slight fright. 

She put on a pair of shorts from her bag and went to the door. When she opened it, a teenage boy stood, staring straight at her unbraed tits. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her, his face beat red. “Can I help you sweetie?” she asked in almost a mocking voice. He looked around embarrassed for a moment and then cleared his own throat. 

“The nurse told me to make sure both were awake,” he answered, looking into the room. Ewoyne raised an eyebrow to him and hummed. “Is your... friend awake?” She leaned back and looked at the passed out blond boy. 

“Not even a little,” she replied looked back down to him. Once again staring at her tits. Yes, she admitted time and time again, they were bigger than most womens’. But whenever humans stared at them it just annoyed her. She snapped her fingers at him and made him look back up at her. “Is that all?” 

“I...I” he was stuttering now. Ewoyne blinked at him and waited. “I can’t leave until you are both awake.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. He was standing his ground though. 

“Fine. Go ahead and try to wake him.” The boy now looked confused. “Well?” she asked, her voice obviously annoyed with the entire situation. The boy must’ve noticed because he quickly went into the room and towards the bed. 

Ewoyne was closing the door when she heard two very angry pokemon growling. She rushed into the room, seeing Angel and Apollo growling protectively at the boy, who was standing as still as possible. She looked down and could now see a very sleepy Tsunami under the bed. She stepped in front of the two aggressors and made a low shhh sound. 

Both seemed to calm down, Angel tilting her head at her. While Apollo walked to her and sniffed her thigh. Ewoyne looked to Phillip, who just rolled over, apparently showing off his morning wood. Ewoyne shook her head and turned to the boy. He was about to say thank you when he saw the other humans third leg standing at attention. “Are you going to help him with that?” he asked her. 

“Uh no. Not too into human.. I mean his junk.” She had to remind herself that she couldn’t exactly come out with the fact she fucked her pokemon. Especially in the Pokemon center, who knows what rumors would spread. “But if you’re offering, it might wake him up.” The boy shook his head and looked around, Most likely for an exit. She sighed again. 

“Phillip!” she shouted, making the blond stir. “Dude come on! We have to check out soon!” She grabbed the blanket and pulled down, thankfully he was wearing underwear. She heard him grumble something and she smiled. “Looks like he’s awake.” She looked at the boy, “why don’t you leave us be huh kid?” He didn’t need to be told twice. In fact her left rather quickly.

“The fuck are you talking to?” Phillip asked, rubbing his eyes. Angel cooed at him and licked his face gently. “Hey baby girl.” He rubbed her cheek gently and kissed her nose. That was around the time Masky stirred awake too, rubbing against Phillip. He chuckled and kissed him too, freeing Angel enough to let her sniff him. 

“Easy girl,” Ewoyne chuckled, catching the leafeon’s attention. “He just woke up, give him a sec to realize what's going on.” Angel tilted her head, before shaking and getting down to probably say good morning to Tsunami and Apollo. Ewoyne looked back at Phillip and sat on the bed. He looked down and rolled his eyes, followed by rolling back onto his side. “Good dream?”

“Shut it,” he answered before sitting up. “Now, answer my question. Who were you talking to?” 

“Some teen the nurse sent,” she groaned rolling her eyes. “He was so persistent about seeing that we were both awake and getting ready to check out.” Tsunami waddled over to her and cooed at her. As she picked him up she smiled. “Though apparently your.. Friend seemed to make him nervous.” Phillip huffed and seemed to pout. 

“Could’ve tasted it before he decided it was bad,” he stood up and walked to the bathroom, yawning. Masky followed behind him, calling out to him. Ewoyne watched, making sure he was indeed going to the bathroom. When she heard the door shut she whistled to Apollo.

His ears perked up and she opened her legs for him. “Good boy protecting us.” He wagged his tail and trotted over to her, sniffing her crotch aggressively. She hummed and looked at tsunami, pulling her shirt up slightly for him. “Only a little you two, if you’re really good you can have some more tonight.” Tsunami cooed to her before suckling one of her tits. She looked at saw Angel staring at them. Ewoyne made another shhh sound, enjoying herself. 

Angel got up and walked to the bathroom door, laying outside of it. Ewoyne chuckled as her boys sniffed and sucked happily. She was curious if any other pokemon she’d catch would enjoy it. But for now she was happy she had these two. 

She heard the toilet flush and she stopped the male pokemon. “Ok boys, remember be good.” the pokemon both called out to her happily. She got up and grabbed her bra and a new shirt from her bag. “Today is going to be a good day,” she mumbled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slow build, meaning it might take a bit for things to get spicy. But thank you for reading regardless.


End file.
